


Pre-Med Telford

by Breezy_Meadows



Series: Dr. Telford, MD [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: EFme, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Meadows/pseuds/Breezy_Meadows
Summary: Prequel to Dr. Telford.A collection of 1-3 part stories through Filip's life from college. Events should be in chronological order unless otherwise mentioned in notes.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Series: Dr. Telford, MD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982176
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Move In Day

Filip Telford hefted his last moving box into his arms, thanking the moving van driver for his help before turning back to Sutter Hall. The large grey brick monstrosity housed dormitories at a small but highly rated college in sunny Southern California. It was where, for the next few years, the nineteen year old Scotland native would be living. His brown eyes were alight with nerves and excitement as he took a deep centering breath and trudged one last time up the fifteen concrete steps to the front doors. The lobby was packed with incoming freshmen and their parents trying to find out where everything was as well as returning students either offering assistance or jeering at the newcomers. Filip steeled himself for the onslaught and began fighting his way towards the elevators.

  
"Guys! If you'd all just calm down, myself and the other advisors will be more than happy to assist you in finding your rooms and showing you around campus!" A tall babyface Latino shout. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt under an olive green cardigan. Filip guessed he was a third or fourth year, those were the only students allowed to be residential advisors. Filip kicked the 'up' button on the panel between the elevators and waited for one to come back down.

  
"Everybody shut the hell up!" A woman shouted aggressively. The entire lobby went silent and Filip looked for the owner of the voice. He spot her standing next to the Latino guy. Her long brunette hair was in waves around her face and she wore a white lacy top under a tight leather jacket. Her aura screamed 'try me, bitch', but despite the attitude she seemed to have, Filip had a soft chuckle at seeing the adoring look on the face of 'Nero' standing next to her. Another advisor spoke up as the elevator doors opened with a ding. Filip stepped inside and maneuvered the box around so he could press the 'five' button. The noise in the lobby started to pick up again as the doors began to close.

  
"Wait! Wait! Hold the doors!" He heard a young woman shout. Filip kicked his foot out just in time for the doors to bump against it and open back up. The girl rushed in and turned to the number panel. She was surprised to see her floor already lit up so she tapped the button that urged the doors to close and stepped back beside her savior. Filip took in her slightly frazzled look. "Thanks! I really didn't want to climb the stairs again. Seems I'm always just missing the damn elevators and never have the patience to just wait for one to come back down. But it's just too crowded down there, ya know?" The girl finally actually looked at the man holding a cardboard box and immediately felt herself swoon. He was some inches taller and looking down at her. He wore a steel grey sweatshirt with the college logo on the front and tight dark jeans with 'well-worn' boots. His brown hair was cut short but still had a bit on length on top. *Enough to run fingers through* She thought. His brown eyes were watching her intently and she knew he saw her take in the scars on either cheek. She only took a few seconds to look at them before her eyes went back to his. She held her hand out and smiled cheerily. "I'm Y/N." Filip looked at her hand then at his box. They both snickered shyly and Y/N put her hand down. He opted to wag his fingers a bit as his greeting.

  
"Filip." He introduced, picking up on the way Y/N perked up as soon as his thick brogue came out. "Frien's call me Chibs."

  
"Why?" The way Y/N tilt her head curiously like a puppy endeared him. Filip chuckled a bit uncomfortably, trying to gesture to his face.

  
"Scottish slang fer street blade." He blushed a little. He hated having to draw attention to his scars. Y/N frowned.

  
"Well, that seems rude." She shook her head. "I'm not calling you that. I'm calling you Filip. It's a very handsome name." She determined with a nod. Filip felt his ears burn at the compliment. The elevator stopped and dinged open on the fifth floor and he waved Y/N to step off first. The two stood in the hallway, looking around awkwardly for a moment. "Which dorm is yours?"

  
"525. At the end." He nod his head behind him.

  
"Oh, you lucky bastard!" Y/N glowered though Filip suspected she wasn't actually pissed. "That's the big single with the personal bathroom, isn't it?" He nod. "Freshmen never get that room!"

  
"How'd ye know I was a freshie?" Filip quirked his head and grinned crookedly. Y/N's face tinted pink as she looked down, twisting her fingers around.

  
"Well, it was just a guess." She shrugged. "And my cousin would've mentioned a handsome Scotsman before I moved in if you were atleast a second year."

  
"Are ye a freshie, too?" Y/N nodded. "Yer cousin?"

  
"No, she's a third year. Well, she's not technically my cousin. But she is. Our moms were best friends and we grew up calling them 'aunt' respectively." Filip made a show of understanding before adjusting his grip on the box that was slowly wearing down his strength. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! You must be dying to get your stuff unpacked." Y/N apologized, embarrassed.

  
"It's alrigh', darlin'. I'm fine." Filip lied. He didn't want to stop talking to the pretty girl.

  
"No, no. It's not. You should unpack, get your room in order." She insisted then gestured behind her. "I'm in 509. Maybe once you're settled in we can check out the campus together, grab dinner?" She asked hopefully and Filip smiled brightly.

  
"Yeah. I'd like tha'." He watched Y/N bite her bottom lip as she grinned.

  
"Okay. I'll see you later, then, Filip." She said softly before she turned and scurried down to her dorm.

  
The tired freshman lugged the box into his room and dropped it onto his bed looking around. The room was bigger than the other dorms which was odd seeing as the other rooms would be the ones with two students in each. A large wooden banged up chest of drawers, matching desk, a padded folding chair, double bed, and a single overhead light in the center of the ceiling were provided by the school. The bathroom didn't seem much bigger than a closet and was packed in with a toilet, small sink with a medicine cabinet above it, and a standing shower stall. If Filip wanted anything else, he had to provide it himself.

  
"Righ', then." He muttered to himself and picked up a product box. The picture on the front showed something similar to a straight clothing rack at an apparel store. He didn't have much that needed hung up instead of folded and tucked in a drawer but he still needed a place to hang them. Once that was assembled, a desk lamp was set up, and the bed was made, he worked on putting his clothes away.

  
A few hours later, there was a knock on Filip's door which he'd left open much like everyone else had. He looked up from his seat in the folding chair to see Y/N standing shyly in the doorway. He smiled and waved her in. She looked around his room. A Scottish flag on the wall above the head of his bed, dark curtains over the single window, a small square leather ottoman beside the bed to act as a nightstand, a full length mirror on the wall beside the bathroom door, a row of books on the dresser, bookends of the two halves of a Harley holding them in place, a laptop and some trinkets on his desk. He had a comforter on his bed that seemed to depict lush green fields and mountains.

  
"The Highlands." Filip piped up seeing Y/N gazing at the comforter. She blushed, realizing she'd been staring at the bed. Filip motioned for her to have a seat on the bed as there was no other seating at the moment.

  
"You seem to love your heritage." She deduced, catching sight of some of the book spines and seeing Scottish themed titles. "What made you decide to come here for school?" Filip set the student welcome packet he'd been rifling through on his desk and shrugged. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles and linked his fingers together resting his hands on his stomach.

  
"Change a' scenery, I s'pose." He answered. "An' I think me mum was worried abou' me aft'a this happened." He point to his face. "Said I should be as far from Glasgow as she could ge' me. I agreed cuz it's wha' she wanted."

  
"Sounds like your mom cares a ton. Probably misses you."

  
"Aye, she does. Called me twen'y times since I landed yesterday." He chuckled.

  
"That's so sweet." Y/N cooed, watching the young man blush. "So, what are you studying?"

  
"Pre-Med."

  
"Wow." Y/N sounded impressed. "Beauty and brains." She teased, fanning herself with her hand. Filip blushed deeper and laughed.

  
"Wha' are ye studyin'?" He asked, wanting to stop talking about himself and wanting to know more about her.

  
"Business management, unfortunately." Y/N grumbled making Filip give her a questioning look. "My dad said he'd pay my tuition plus room and board if I studied what he thinks I should study."

  
"Bu', ye don' wan' ta do it?"

  
"Not really. But, I haven't really figured out what I want to do exactly and it's only a two year program. But, my parents didn't want me taking a year off of school to figure out what I wanted. Atleast this way, I have two years to discover my calling and I'll have a useful degree under my belt." She shrugged.

  
"This is'nae fair. Ye already used the 'beau'y an' brains' line." He accused with a chuckle. It was Y/N's turn to blush again.

  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to come up with some original material." She teased before standing up. "Still want to walk the campus?"

  
"Aye." Filip quickly got to his feet as well, grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys off the dresser. "Lead the way, luv." He smirked when Y/N tried to hide a shiver.

  
"That voice. Oof." She sighed. "I bet you were a real Casanova back home." She said over her shoulder as she stepped into the hallway. She heard Filip chuckle as he shut his door.

  
"No' really." He admitted, following her to the elevator. "We all sound the same there." He joked making Y/N giggle.

  
"Okay, true. But besides the accent." They stepped into the elevator, crowding each other's personal space as more people rushed to jam themselves inside so they wouldn't have to wait for the next one. Filip was backed into the far corner by the time the doors closed. Y/N was facing him pressed against his chest, her hands firmly on the metal rail either side of his waist as she tried to keep from being squashed further. Filip could smell her shampoo and he briefly closed his eyes, taking it in. It was subtle and sweet, reminded him of beach lotion or something but not coconut-y. When he opened his eyes, he saw Y/N was gazing up at him and the corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked grin when he watched her tongue poke out and run along her bottom lip.

  
The elevator jerked to a stop making the people inside sway. Y/N was bumped from behind unexpectedly and she lost her grip on the railings. Filip's arms quickly encircled her body on instinct as everyone began shoving their way out of the cramped space. The pair in the corner shared an awkward blush and chuckle before Filip let his arms slip away from Y/N's body.

  
"Y'alrigh'?" He asked after clearing his throat.

  
"Mm-hmm." Y/N squeaked and slowly, almost regrettably, stepped away from him. She tucked some hair behind her ear as she turned and scampered off the elevator behind the crowd. Filip jumped to follow when the doors tried to shut him in.

  
After the two freshmen explored most of the campus, they decided on finding a meal. Not quite ready to subject themselves to the campus cuisine, they took the bus to the city center. Filip was nothing but a gentleman the whole time and Y/N could tell she was definitely crushing on the young Scotsman. He held doors open for her, let her lead, and gave her his full attention. When they walked down the sidewalk beside a cluster of restaurants, Filip offered Y/N the pick of where they ate. She tried to argue and let him have a say but in the end, neither had a say. Passing by a mom and pop pizzeria, they were startled by a knocking on the front window. The dorm advisors Filip had seen trying to control the chaos this morning were sat at a table just inside the window and waved them in.

  
"Hey, hermosa." The man greet Y/N, standing and offering her a hug.

  
"Hey." She hugged him back before moving to the woman. "Hey, cuz."

  
"Hey, sweetheart." The women hugged. "Get settled okay? Haven't seen you since this morning." They parted and the older one moved to sit beside the guy, leaving the other side of the table open for Y/N and Filip.

  
"Yeah. Hey, thanks again for getting me assigned to be your roommate. Saved me from that whole awkward 'hi, nice to meet you, we'll be living together for the next year' introduction." Everyone laughed lightly as the pair sat down. "Speaking of intros, this is Filip." Y/N set her hand on his arm for a moment oblivious to the goosebumps that broke out on his skin. Her cousin didn't miss it though. "Filip, this is my cousin, Gemma."

  
"Charmed." Gemma greeted, reaching across the table to shake his hand.

  
"And her boyfriend, Nero." The latino man reached over to shake hands once Gemma pulled her hand back.

  
"You the new kid that got the private dorm, right?" Nero asked with a smirk. Filip chuckled a bit nervously.

  
"Aye, I did." Gemma perked up at him speaking.

  
"Foreigner?" She asked bluntly. Filip nodded.

  
"Scotland."

  
"Oh, well," Gemma made an impressed expression. "How did you get the best dorm on the floor, Scottie?" Y/N rolled her eyes at her cousin's rude tone.

  
"I'd hafta ask Mum. She's payin' fer my livin' quarters."

  
"Rich?"

  
"No." Filip flashed a frown. "We ge' by. Saved up. Scholarships. Loans."

  
"How much was travel?"

  
"Gem!" Y/N barked. "Give the inquisition a rest." She gave her older cousin a look and Gemma huffed.

  
"One more question." She told her little cousin before addressing the new guy. "Studying?"

  
"Pre-Med."

  
"Whoa." Nero spoke up, keeping his girlfriend from making anymore comments. "I've been getting business degrees." He shurgged.

"Gemma's doin' marketing and advertising."

  
"All three o'yous are in the same courses?" Filip asked as a waitress came over with Nero and Gemma's food and menus for Y/N and himself.

  
"For now." Y/N threw in before Nero or Gemma could answer for her. She and Filip ordered sodas and split a large pizza. The waitress scribbled their order down and took the menus away. "I'm still not convinced on business management. I might see about some late sign-ups for some other stuff, try a few different things."

  
Nero and Gemma left long before Filip and Y/N. So long, in fact, that the younger pair were asked to leave when the restaurant was closing and it was dark out. They hadn't realized they spent several hours just chatting. The final bus back to campus just pulled up to the stop on the corner and they were able to run down the block and get on before the driver shut the doors. They were giggling like children as they sat in a pair of seats near the back.

  
The bus stopped near the main administration building of the campus. From there, it was a ten minute stroll back to Sutter Hall. They were halfway there when they heard footsteps echo from behind them. After 9PM, the campus was quiet and hadn't appeared to have another soul around. Filip instinctively moved closer to Y/N as they picked up their pace.

  
"Hey!" Someone shout behind them. "Hey, you two!" The footsteps turned into running and they were halted by two men running up from behind them and getting in their path. "I said, 'hey'." The taller one said.

  
"We heard ye." Filip spat. The taller of the two was lean and wore a letterman jacket for the college while the shorter one was fat and had a large grease stain on his hoodie. The two exchanged looks before looking back at Filip.

  
"What?" Fatty asked, seeming to be honestly confused. "We can't understand you, bro."

  
"I'm no' yer bro." Filip scowled at him.

  
"Hey, easy, man." The one that was clearly the alpha of the two urged. "We just wanted to ask you about the scars." He gestured along his own face. "How the fuck did you get those?" Y/N swore she heard a low growl working its way through Filip. She gently put her hand on his wrist.

  
"Let's just go." She said softly, trying to get his attention.

  
"You don't go until we say you can go." Fatty chirped, grabbing her other arm which she violently yanked out of his grasp.

  
"Don't touch me, asshole." She snarled. Letterman Jacket snickered, a twisted smile on his lips.

  
"She's fiesty! I like that!" He buzzed with sick excitement. "I'll deal with you later, sweet cheeks." He said, wagging a finger at Y/N before turning back to Filip who was glaring daggers at the jerks. "Judging by your accent, you're from England or one o'them Europe places. Now, I've heard of this thing called a Glasgow smile. Is that what that is?" He reached a hand out to touch one of the scars but Filip slapped it away.

  
"Dude, careful. I think he's sensitive about his scars." Fatty joked, seeing indescribable emotions flashing across Filip's features. Y/N had known Filip for barely twelve hours yet but she knew controlled rage when she saw it and Filip looked ready to tear these two in half.

  
"Just leave us alone." She huffed, exacerbated by the situation. "This is not going to end well for you." She warned hoping she was right in her assumption that Filip could fend for himself. Letterman Jacket scoffed at being threatened by a chick and stepped closer to the pair.

  
"No. I think this is not going to end well for you." He countered menacingly. "Tough Guy Glasgow over here isn't gonna do a damn thing. You're just a couple wimpy little freshmen and you need to learn real quick who the top guys are around here. Now, I asked this fool a question and I expect an answer. And after that, sweet cheeks, you and I are gonna take a little walk back to my d-" Letterman Jacket had moved too close and took his eyes off Filip just as the young Scotsman had reached his breaking point. In the middle of the evil villian monologue, Filip grabbed Letterman Jacket by his lapels and laid into him with a solid headbutt to the bridge of his nose.

  
"Oh, shit!" Fatty cried out and began to move towards Filip to save his friend. Y/N took a chance and swung her leg as hard as she could and kicked Fatty between his legs. She was pretty sure his little bully balls jammed up into his bowels. He doubled over, clutching his privates, and giving her the chance to drive her elbow down hard between his shoulderblades. He crumpled to the ground as Filip reared one arm back and clocked Letterman Jacket with a massive right hook. The jerk off sprawled onto the cobblestones, his lights out before he knew what hit him. Filip looked down at Fatty then up to Y/N.

  
"Did ye do tha'?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Are ye alrigh'?" Y/N smiled in amazement up at him.

  
"I'm great. Are you okay? That headbutt sounded nasty." Filip chuckled at that, surprised to see she wasn't shy about a little fighting.

  
"M'good. Go' a thick noggin." He knocked on his forehead for emphasis. Y/N giggled and looked down at the unconscious pair.

  
"Holy fuck!" She breathed out. "We should- we should probably go, yeah?" She looked up at Filip for an answer. He glanced at the two snoozing and back at her before grabbing her hand and motioning with his other hand.

  
"Yeah, let's bolt!" He laughed heartily as they went into flight mode and ran the rest of the way to Sutter Hall. They skipped the elevator and raced up the five flights of stairs to their floor receiving confused and curious looks from the other students milling about the common areas. They slowed to a walk once on their floor and stopped altogether once in front of Y/N's dorm. They stood there panting for a while. A girl walked by the pair on the way to the co-ed bathrooms and studied them. She smiled coyly at Filip but the expression turned sour when she looked at Y/N and saw their hands still clasped. She made some snooty harrumph noise and bustled through the bathroom door. Filip looked down, remembered he was still holding Y/N's hand and let go, blushing and chuckling awkwardly. "Sorry." He muttered. Y/N internally frowned at the sudden lack of contact but smiled softly.

  
"S'okay." She insisted. A loud snore came from the other side of her door and broke the sexual tension that was filling the hallway as Filip and Y/N snickered. "Well, today was fun. Thanks for being my hero twice." She crooned.

  
"I was no hero. Ye defended yerself jus' fine t'nigh'. Pretty sure ye saved me." Filip brushed off the compliment, countering with one for her. "Ye took down ol' Fatty like he was nuthin'. He would'a come afta me while I was focused on the other dobber." Y/N tried not to giggle at the slang word he used. Given the context, she assumed he was insulting the jackass that he'd headbutt and that was all she needed for now.

  
"We saved each other then." She declared. Filip's smile brightened.

  
"Okay. I can live wit' tha'." He agreed as another snore ripped through the quiet.

  
"I should get some sleep. Have to be up bright and early to see my academic advisor if I want to try to sign up for extra classes before they're all booked." She didn't sound too thrilled about the prospect of getting up early.

  
"Righ'. Okay." Filip fumbled. "I've go' some orientation shite ta do in the mornin' so..." He trailed off, wondering how to end their interactions. He didn't have to wonder long as Y/N stepped closer, stood on her tiptoes, softly cupped his cheeks and kissed the corner of his mouth. Filip barely had time to realize what she'd done before she was stepping away and reaching behind her back for the handle to her door.

  
"Goodnight, Filip." She hummed softly as she opened her door and moved inside.

  
"G'nigh'... Y/N." Filip replied slowly as she shut her door. He sighed wistfully and practically float down the hallway to his room as he focused on the warm, tingly sensations on his face where Y/N's hands and lips had been.


	2. Halloween Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N convinces Filip to attend the Sutter Hall Halloween party and things take a turn in their friendship.

With the first couple months of the school year behind them, Halloween was the perfect chance to really let loose. Especially with the holiday being on a Saturday. Dorm advisors recruited kids on their floors to decorate for the occasion and insisted everyone partake in the festivities that night to boost morale.

  
Filip sat at his desk trying to study for a history test coming up. Part of his pre-med requirements was a class on the history of medicine and its evolution through the last two hundred years. He absolutely hated it already but he needed the credits to keep his scholarships. He reread the same sentence for the third time and growled in frustration. Slamming the textbook shut, he leaned back in his chair, stretching his stiff back. The ruckus in the hallway was more than a little distracting. Even after he shut the door, it didn't drown out enough. Filip huffed and got up, stomping into his bathroom and ripping the medicine cabinet open. He grabbed the massive bottle of Excedrin and shook a few into his hand before putting it back and swinging the mirror shut. He popped them in his mouth and as he leaned over the sink to drink straight from the tap, someone knocked on his door and opened it.

  
"Filip?" He heard Y/N call out. He wiped his face off with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh! There you are!" She exclaimed. Filip brightened upon seeing her beaming smile.

  
"Wha's the craic?" He asked with a smirk. Y/N looked at him with a raised brow, frowning.

  
"English, motherfucker." She demanded, trying not to smile again. It had become an ongoing joke between them, Filip's slang terms and Y/N's annoyed confusion. Filip stared at her unblinking. Accepting the unspoken challenge, Y/N engaged in the staring contest trying to keep a serious expression. Filip leaned close to her face, their breath mingling. "You won't break me this time." She grumbled. Filip took a deep breath in through his nose.

  
"Yer tawkin' out yer fanny flaps, ya wee numpty." He whispered in a serious tone. Y/N sputtered and started laughing, blinking and losing.

  
"Damnit." She huffed, punching his shoulder lightly. "Not fair. You know I can't handle your Glaswegian noises." She pout. Filip chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

  
"All's fair, luv." He told her and moved to flop onto his bed on his back. "Wha' can I do ye fer?" Y/N sat on the edge of his bed by his hip.

  
"Gonna be at the party tonight?" She asked, praying she didn't look as hopeful as she felt.

  
"Naw." Filip shook his head.

  
"What? Why not?" Y/N queried loudly. The young Scotsman's eyebrows rose in surprise at her outburst.

  
"Have a test Monday. Gotta study." He reasoned.

  
"Well, so does half the school more than likely!" The woman argued. "Come on! You have to go! Who am I gonna hang out with when Gem and Nero ditch me to go hump like rabbits?" She clasped her hands in front of her and gave the best puppy dog eyes she could. "Please?" She begged, leaning forward and resting her elbows on Filip's midsection. She stuck out her bottom lip and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

  
"Fine." He relented much to his friend's joy.

  
"Yes! Thank you! You'll have fun, I promise!" Y/N hugged his middle, her head on his chest. "You're the best, babe!" She teased, leaning up to kiss his cheek before standing. "You won't regret it!" She tossed over her shoulder as she went for the door.

  
"We'll see." Filip quipped as he watched her leave.

  
"Oh, you'll need a costume. Don't gimme that look. It's a Halloween party, man!" She smiled wickedly and skipped out the door.

  
"Shite."

  
*******************************************************

  
With the sun down, the party was in full swing. It appeared everyone in Sutter Hall were dressed up and having a good time. The main lobby and lounge area was done up with cobwebs and styrafoam gravestones. Someone set up a fog machine and creepy music was blaring over the intercom on every floor. There was a long table beside the front desk loaded with bowls of snacks and coolers underneath full of pop and beer.

  
Gemma and Nero exited the elevator to the lobby dressed in 1920's attire. Nero looked like a gangster in his pinstripe suit while Gemma wore a flapper dress. Behind them, Y/N emerged awkwardly. While not a prude, Y/N wasn't one to dress with nearly as much skin showing at once as she was dressed in her Xena Warrior Princess costume.

  
"You look good, chiquita!" Nero complimented, pulling her in front of himself and Gemma. "Stop worrying and have fun!"

  
"I'm not worrying. My wig is itchy and it feels like my tits are gonna fall outta my top." She complained, adjusting her ornate breastplate for the umpteenth time. Gemma swat her hands away and gave it a final adjustment.

  
"It's fine. Now stop it. You're acting more like Meg than Xena." Y/N stuck her tongue out at her cousin before stomping to the food and drink in search of candy.

  
An hour and a half into the festivities, Y/N had yet to see Filip. Her cousin and Nero told her to chill out and socialize but she honestly didn't care much for awkward conversations and trying to make friends. Just when she was considering going up and banging on Filip's door, she caught sight of him walking through the front entrance. Gemma saw how excited her younger cousin suddenly got and didn't even have to look to know the Scot had finally made an appearance. She watched Y/N practically skip through the crowd to get to him.

  
"Hey, gunslinger!" Y/N greet Filip as she stopped him in his tracks. Filip wore a black cowboy hat, blue striped button up with a black handkerchief around his neck, black trousers with suspenders, his ratty old boots, a gun holster with ornate buckle, and a small leather satchel. He smiled widely at the greeting and put on his best western cowboy accent.

  
"Howdy, ma'am." He greet. It sounded a little weird mixed with his deep brogue but he tried. Y/N giggled.

  
"You look great! Where'd you find this getup?"

  
"I wen' ta four secondhand shops ta put this look t'gether. Even found me a gun." He pulled the six shooter from his holster and pulled the trigger. Water shot from the orange tip making Y/N bounce with excitement.

  
"Yay! Water gun!" Filip chuckled as he holstered his weapon and took in his friend's look.

  
"Wow! Y/N, ye look fantastic." He admired. "Xena, righ'? Good show."

  
"Better than Hercules." Y/N declared. "You want a drink? Or some candy?" She motioned to the front desk. Filip nod and she took his hand, leading him through the throngs of slutty cats, toga boys, and inflatable dinosaurs.

  
Filip had to admit, the party was fun. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. As Y/N predicted, it hadn't taken long after Filip arrived for Gemma and Nero to disappear and she only hoped they chose Nero's dorm to fuck in rather than the one she shared with her cousin. While the older couple weren't shy about going at it while she was in the room, Y/N wasn't a fan of watching her cousin getting dicked down. If they were in her room, she'd have to sleep on one of the lounge couches again and that just absolutely sucks. Filip kept Y/N from thinking too hard about where the couple went as he convinced her to play some duos beer pong with a couple of orange jumpsuit-wearing convicts. They won, the prisoners threw tantrums, two girls in sexy cop outfits hauled the felons away, it was a great time. Until it wasn't.

  
Y/N had gone to the bathroom after their eighth victorious game. She was definitely feeling the buzz and wanted to splash a little water on her face to cool down. In the five minutes she was gone, no new challengers stepped up and the bane of Y/N's existence slithered up to Filip. When Y/N emerged from the bathroom, she went to grab some more candy. As she was scooping red Swedish fish into a cute little Halloween treat bag, the mating call of Ima Tyler assaulted her ears.

  
Ima thought she was hot shit. Typical blonde hair, blue eyed, fake tittied Beverly Hills diva. On paperwork, she was majoring in fashion merchandising. In life, rumor had it she was majoring in slutology. If the number of dicks she'd taken and trips to the free clinic for morning after pills was anything to go by, she had a 4.0 GPA. Questionable social history aside, Ima was a thorn in everyone's side. She lived a couple dorms down from Y/N and played some of the worst music Y/N had ever heard loudly at the worst times. She sang in the shower, badly. Left used products from feminine hygenie to old makeup palettes all over the bathroom. Used other people's stuff without asking. And was an all around snooty bitch who thought she was better than anyone who wasn't born with a silver spoon shoved up their ass. Guys put up with her filth in the co-ed bathrooms because she was an easy lay. Women put up with her because they'd given up trying to get her to clean her shit.

  
Hearing the shrill giggle of Ima made Y/N cringe. She tried to drown the noise out until what Ima was saying registered with her and she dropped her candy bag.

  
"Oh come on, I love a man with an accent." She cooed. Y/N scanned the crowd and spotted Ima pressing up against Filip and batting her excessively long fake lashes up at him. "Why don't we go somewhere more private and you can tell me how you got those scars. Hmm, Filly?" She reached a hand up to touch Filip's cheek but it never reached his skin. In a flash, Y/N had made it to the pair and gripped Ima's wrist. Filip looked relieved when Ima was yanked away from him but grew concerned when he saw the expression on Y/N's face. If looks could kill, Ima's head would've exploded. Ima wrenched her arm away from Y/N and scoffed. "Excuse you!"

  
"Get lost, Ima." Y/N threatened, channeling her inner Xena to glare at the blonde in a sexualized Cinderella costume.

  
"Filly, are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" She complained looking up at the young Scot. Before he could be bothered with asking why he was supposed to care, Y/N was stepping between him and Ima.

  
"His name is Filip, dumbass. He hates that stupid nickname you call him." Y/N explained with a sneer. Ima looked past her to the man in question. Filip nodded, his silent agreement with his angry little friend. "And he doesn't let me do anything. I do what I want. And right now, I want to kick your ass so you should probably walk away. Find another dick to suck cuz you're not gonna get this one."

  
"Oh what, and you get it?" Ima snarked, rolling her eyes like she couldn't believe that for a second. "As if, honey. Why would he want all that when he can have all this?" She gestured to Y/N's body and then her own.

  
"Clearly, he doesn't want whatever 'this' is," Y/N made the same hand motion Ima had. "Because if he did, he would've had it one of the first hundred times you tried to rub up on him. Doesn't matter if he doesn't want you because of me or a thousand other reasons. He. Does. Not. Want. You. And I'll be damned if I let you sexually harrass my best friend. Fuck. Off. Now." Ima made one last attempt at Filip, a silent plea to deny what Y/N was saying. Instead of doing what she wanted, he got directly behind Y/N and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his cheek against her temple.

  
"Wha' she said." He confirmed with a sassy smirk. Ima's mouth hung open before she stomped her foot like a petulent toddler and marched off. Filip snickered before whispering in Y/N's ear. "Bes' frien', ey?" Y/N shivered at his warm breath tickling her ear.

  
"Don't tell Gemma." She teased relaxing into his chest as she tried to calm down from how heated she'd gotten. She knew she had no right to get between Filip and Ima. He wasn't hers, he had every right to give in to Ima if he was so inclined. But he was constantly denying her advances and, with liquid courage on her side, Y/N couldn't take it anymore. Even if she couldn't have him, she wanted better for him than the future pornstar. "Let's go see how the other floors are decorated." Y/N begged, trying to lighten the mood and tugging on Filip's arm. Filip giggled, his own buzz and the events of the last few minutes making him feel warm and giddy inside. 

  
"Come on, luv." He pulled her closer and put an arm around her shoulders. Y/N wrapped her arms around his middle and rest her head against his chest. "Yer blootered." He mused.

  
"Not the Glaswegian noises again." She whined.

  
"Drunk, darlin'. Yer drunk." He chuckled as she took a few attempts to push the 'up' button for the elevator. She saw a few of them.

  
"Ooohh." Y/N realized what he meant as they entered the elevator. "Yes, I do believe I'm a tad inebriated." She concured. "But so are you." She poked his ribs. As the elevator rose, he watched in their reflection as Y/N started to fall asleep standing.

  
"Migh' be time fer bed." Filip checked the time on his phone. It was almost 1AM. The doors barely opened when he was urging them shut again and pushing the button for their floor.

  
"Nooooo." Y/N whined again. "Ugh, am I whining?" She asked, scrunching her face.

  
"Li'l bi'." Filip teased, holding his thumb and index finger together and squinting an eye behind it like he was trying to see through them.

  
"Okay, yeah. Bedtime." She agreed, punctuating her decision with a yawn. Filip kissed the top of her head before leading her onto their floor and towards her dorm.

  
While not as crowded as the lobby, there were still students celebrating Halloween in the hallway. A strobe light was making it hard to see where they were going and as they approached Y/N's room, someone jumped out of another doorway directly in front of them wearing a horrifying mask and howled. Y/N jumped and squeaked in terror, turning and burying her face in Filip's chest.

  
"Oy! Fuck off, eejit! A'fer I skelp ye upside her head." Filip admonished the guy who ran off cackling to himself. "Ye a'righ'?" He asked, watching Y/N control her heart rate.

  
"Yeah. I bet it was AJ or one of his croonies, Luke or Karl. Harmless morons." She sighed. The pair made it to her dorm.

  
"Aye. Still. Flashin' lights, drunks, jumpin' ou' like tha'? Gonna ge' wallaped by someone."

  
"That won't stop them." Y/N shrugged before reaching for her door. She stopped herself when they heard moaning and thumping. "Oh, come the fuck on." She growled. Gemma had sworn they'd make less of a habit of fucking in their dorm. Either they couldn't wait an extra level to get to Nero's on the sixth floor or his roommate, a round fellow nicknamed Bobby Elvis, was in there serenading his own woman.

"Guess I'm on the couch in the lounge again."

  
"Nonsense." Filip shook his head. "Stay in mine. I'll sleep on the floor."

  
"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Y/N protest.

  
"Good thing, ye ain't askin' then, innit?" He jest turning them around and going to his dorm. They made it inside his room without another run-in with a monster. Filip went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He handed them to Y/N with a shy smile. "I assume ye don' wanna sleep in tha'." He gestured.

  
"Thank you." Y/N whispered, blushing as she moved to his bathroom, shutting the door. Filip quickly changed into a black wifebeater and gym shorts before digging under his bed for the sleeping bag he knew his mom had packed him for some strange reason. As he yanked it free from its hiding place, Y/N walked out of the bathroom. She set her costume and wig on the folding chair and turned to look at Filip on the carpet. "You really don't have to sleep on the floor. I can do it." Filip barely heard her as his eyes trailed up her body. His navy blue shorts and black Korn tee were baggy to say the least but he had to gulp back the growl that threatened to escape when he saw her. He'd had girlfriends before. They'd worn his clothes before. But none of them looked as good as Y/N did in that moment. He resisted the primal urge he suddenly felt to pick her up and throw her on his bed as he slowly got to his feet. She called him her best friend, there was no way they could do what his alpha male instincts were telling him to do.

  
"Uh, n-no. Yer my gues' an' yer no' sleepin' on the floor." He stuttered, trying to show some kind of authority and failing. Y/N didn't notice how Filip's voice wavered as she was too busy checking him out. Filip was no skinny stickman. He was lean and fit, broad shouldered with just the right amount of muscle definition. Studying his bare arms and the way his biceps flexed as he made a motion with his hand made heat rush between Y/N's thighs and she was suddenly wondering if she could count his abs with her tongue. She licked her lips in thought. "Y/N?" Filip prod when he saw her sort of zoning out. "Darlin'?" He touched her arm gently snapping her out of her daydreaming.

  
"Huh? What?" She asked mildly concerned with whether she was drooling over her thoughts or not and swiping a hand across her mouth.

  
"I asked if ye were ready fer bed." Filip explained, a soft smile on his perfect lips.

  
"Uh, yes. Yeah." She nodded. "Only if we share the bed though." She declared.

  
"Y/N." The young man sighed.

  
"It's big enough for two people. Unless you think there won't be any room for you." She insinuated teasingly. Filip made an exaggerated act of looking the girl up and down.

  
"Funny." He shook his head. "Fine, we'll share."

  
"What a gentleman." Y/N jest before pulling the covers back and crawling into the bed. She snuggled up under the blankets and briefly buried her face in one of the pillows, taking in the smell. Filip's scent was intoxicating. It was an Earthy mix of pine, spices and musk.  


  
Filip couldn't help noticing the way Y/N put her face into the pillow but he didn't want to ask why she did. Instead, he shut the lights off and climbed into bed keeping some space between them cautiously. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his hands clasped over his stomach above the blankets. He felt Y/N shift.

  
"Ye have enough room?" He asked quietly into the darkness. He realized he should've offered her the side he was on as her side was up against the wall. If she needed to get up before him, she'd have to either crawl over him or scoot off the foot of the bed. He started to move closer to his edge when he felt her hand on his bicep.

  
"I'm fine, babe." Y/N snickered, staring blindly in his direction. She felt his body stiffen.

  
"Why do ye do tha'?" Filip breathed out so softly Y/N almost didn't hear him. She propped her elbow up, her head in her hand.

  
"Do what?" She asked nervously, suddenly fearing he was upset with her about something. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting from the moonlight peeking through a crack in the curtains and she could tell his head was turned her way but she couldn't see his face. "Do you not like when I call you babe?" She inquired further.

  
"Tha's the problem, innit?" Filip intimated sharply. "I like when ye call me tha'."

  
"I-i'm a little confused here. What exactly is the problem?" The pair stared at each other unseeing for a long second before Filip rolled onto his side and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Y/N's. Her eyes widened in shock briefly before they closed and she leaned into the kiss, her free hand reaching out and fisting the front of Filip's tank top. Filip's hand wrapped around to her back and pulled her body closer to his as he tilt his head for a better angle.

  
Y/N sighed into the kiss, allowing him to pull her closer. She released his shirt and trailed her hands up to grasp at his neck as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. She gladly allowed his tongue entrance and reveled in his taste. Filip's hand smoothed down her back, under the blankets, and gripped a fistful of her ass. He smirked into the kiss as his tongue claimed every inch of her mouth and she rocked her body into his. Filip rolled them over so Y/N was on her back and he half covered her body with his. With one arm supporting some of his weight, his other hand moved back up her side and up her arm. He moved to kiss along her jaw to her neck as his hand reached hers and he pulled it from his neck, entwining their fingers and pressing her hand to the pillow beside her head. She moaned as he lightly nipped and licked at her neck. Y/N's body reacted to his actions and she rocked her hips, his one leg between hers, thigh pressing down on her core. Filip groaned when he felt her body moving against his and her free hand raked through his short hair. He rolled his hips, giving some much needed attention to his hardening member as it rubbed against her own thigh.

  
"Mm, shit, Filip." Y/N moaned as his leg bared down, her swollen clit throbbing at the wonderful pressure rubbing against it. She tried to free her one hand from his but he squeezed it tighter, refusing to let go. "Please. I need..." She pant, moving her other hand to his back, tugging desperately at his shirt. He rolled his hips harder, the friction caused by the cotton shorts on both their most intimate areas had their bodies shuddering.

  
"Unh-uh." Filip mumbled against her neck. "No' t'nigh'." He denied, kissing across her throat to work on the other side of her neck. In the back of his mind, his subconscious was laughing at him dry-humping like some tween virgin but he couldn't be bothered to care what it thought. His only thoughts right now were on Y/N, the way she was panting and mewling in his ear, and getting them both off before he was unable to stop himself from tearing their clothes off. He refused to let their first time having sex be a drunken after-party hook-up, but he wasn't so disillusioned to deny either of them the pleasure of fooling around in other ways. If she had regrets in the morning, it'd be easier to pretend they did nothing. He could feel a wet spot forming on his shorts as his cock leaked and he was sure if there was light, he would see a smiliar mess on the shorts he'd loaned Y/N.

  
"I wanna feel it." Y/N begged, trying once again to get her hand free of his while her other moved down and she gripped the meat of his ass as he had done to her earlier. Her nails digging slightly into the flesh of his backside made him hiss and was enough of a distraction for Y/N to take control of the situation and rolled them over so Filip was on his back. She was now straddling his thigh and her hands were splayed on his pecs. In this new angle, Filip could make out her features in the pale moonlight and visibly swallowed a lump in his throat. Her lust clouded eyes watched him intently as she grinned impishly and started riding his thigh. She dragged one hand down his torso and slipped it under the rim of his shorts.

  
Filip moaned when he felt her thumb brush over his sensitive tip. His hands pushed up under the legs of her shorts and caressed her bare thighs. Y/N swirled her thumb around the head of his cock spreading his warm pre-cum around before she wrapped her hand around him and slowly pumped his rock hard length. A low growl emanated from deep in Filip's chest feeling her delicate fingers work his shaft. The hand still on his chest flexed and scratched lightly at his skin exposed above his tank's collar and he reciprocated the action, running his short nails up and down Y/N's smooth thighs.

  
"Shite." He gasped when she squeezed his member tighter. "Darlin', tha' feels- unh, jus' like tha'. Don' stop." Filip pleaded wantonly, bucking his hips against her hand. His pelvis lifting off the bed bounced Y/N on his leg making her whine and rock faster.

  
"Oh, God, Filip. Filip!" She raved stroking him faster. He grunt, his body twitching as he felt his climax nearing quickly.

  
"Y/N, luv, I'm gonna- Fuuu-ck!" He exclaimed, his body jerking spastically as he came hard in Y/N's hand. She gripped him tighter, milking him for every drop he could give before he had to pull her hand away from his oversensitive flesh. She continued to grind her clit into his muscled thigh, chasing her own release. Filip saw her biting her bottom lip in firm concentration and sat up. "Wha'chu need, baby?" He husked kissing under her chin.

  
"Touch me! Please!" Y/N cried. Filip wrapped an arm around her and flipped them back over. He knelt beside her leg and wasted no time pushing his hand into her shorts. He slipped his middle finger between her slick folds and groaned.

  
"Chris', yer drenched jus' from ridin' my thigh." He bragged and gently pushed his finger into her soaked hole. He loomed over her and watched her face contort in pleasure as he added a second finger and started working them in and out. Y/N fondled her breasts over the t-shirt, pinching and rolling her nipples. When Filip curled his fingers and brushed against her g-spot, she moaned and rocked against his hand. He picked up his pace and pressed his thumb into her clit. "Ye gonna cum fer me, darlin'?" He graveled.

  
"Mmm, mm-hmm. Make me cum, I need you to." She begged.

  
"Eyes on me, luv. I wanna watch ye come undone." He commanded, cradling the side of her face in his hand. He pumped his fingers faster, rubbing his thumb around her sensitive nub. Y/N's body tremored and Filip felt her walls clench tightly around his fingers.

  
"Kiss me!" Y/N demanded, fisting his shirt and pulling him down on top of her. He kissed her deeply, his arm wrapping around her upper back as his fingers worked her through her orgasm. She screamed into his mouth as her body convulsed before she went completely limp under him. Filip carefully removed his hand from her apex and pushed himself up, hands planted on the mattress on either side of her. He watched her regulate her breathing before opening her eyes slowly, gazing up at him. He smiled adoringly down at her.

  
"Still yer bes' frien'?" He mused softly. He smiled wider when Y/N let out an adorably satisfied giggle.

  
"Always, babe." She reached a hand up to cup his face and stroked her thumb along his scarred cheek tenderly.


	3. Last Day of Fall Semester (First Date pt. 1)

Fall semester was over. It was the last day of finals before the four week winter break. Filip dragged himself out of bed begrudgingly before eight. His last final wasn't until ten thirty but Bobby had asked him to help with some last minute cramming on his music composition final. While Filip didn't know the first thing about music theory and composition, he knew how to read a prep test and textbooks. He'd agreed to quiz Bobby but was now regretting that decision as he'd stayed up way too late last night and just wanted to sleep in. After a quick shower to help wake himself up more, he pulled on some boxers and loose-fitting jeans. As he sat on the edge of his bed to pull his socks and boots on, a soft groan came from behind him. He felt the bed shift and glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

  
"Mornin', sleepyhead." He greet his tired bedmate. They looked at the alarm clock by the bed.

  
"The fuck. It's barely passed eight. Your final's in two hours. Come back to bed." Y/N grouched and weakly tugged on his arm. Filip chuckled as he stomped his foot into his boot and turned to face her.

  
"Can', luv. Promised Elvis I'd help him prep fer his final one more time. Meetin' him in Delaney Dinin' Hall." He reached out and tucked some hair behind Y/N's ear, caressing her cheek. She put a hand over his and turned her head to kiss his palm. One kiss turned into two turned into her sensually licking and nibbling his soft flesh as she looked up at him through hooded eyes. Filip groaned half in arousal and half in frustration. "Darlin', I can'." He reminded her, leaning across the bed to be closer to her.

  
"Yes, you can." She hummed against his hand as she kissed each of his fingers. She moved to his wrist, sucking and nipping roughly at his pulse point. "Bobby's worrying over nothing. You know he'll ace his final. He doesn't need the extra cram session." She whispered seductively, working her way up his forearm. Filip carefully pulled his arm free from her grasp and cradled her face in his hands. He caught sight of the purple bruise forming on his wrist and snickered before leaning in and kissing Y/N sweetly.

  
"Ya wee vamp." He teased as he pulled back. "I can' go back on my word. He wan's the help an' I said I'd help." He insisted making Y/N huff.

  
"You and your goddamn values and virtues. It's so hot." She whined, flopping back in the bed dramatically. Filip crawled up to hover over her with a smirk.

  
"I'll make it up t'ye." He crooned leaning in to kiss her again. He moved to nuzzle her neck planting a loud, sloppy kiss there making her squeal and giggle. He leaned up, laughing lightly with her then kissed her forehead and got up.

  
"Fine." Y/N droned. "Go be a good friend for Bobby and leave me here in this big bed all cold and lonely." Filip shook his head at her exaggerated sadness. He pulled his Godsmack hoodie- Y/N's favorite- from its hanger and tossed it at her much to her delight. She knelt on the bed and yanked it on. She practically swam in the soft cotton apparel. It covered her down to her knees making it impossible to tell she was wearing a matching blue cami and sleep shorts set. Filip pulled on a white undershirt and light brown sweater. Coffee with cream was how Y/N had described the color the first time she saw him in it.

  
"Who's my bes' girl?" He asked as she knelt at the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her and held her hips. Y/N draped her arms over his shoulders and let one hand lazily play with his hair at the nape of his neck.

  
"I am." She swooned.

  
"Tha's righ'." He kissed her forehead. "Goin' back ta sleep?"

  
"Possibly." She shrugged. "Might see what Gem's up to. We're both done with finals and I know Nero still has two today. She's probably itching to go to the mall. Hasn't gone in a month." Y/N faked shock at the news before giggling and leaning in. Filip leaned in as well and gave her several little pecks in quick succession.

  
"I'll text ye after my final?"

  
"Yes, please." She answered with a happy nod. Filip wanted to pull away but the cute little grin she was giving had him pressing close and kissing her desperately. Y/N slid her hands to his chest and pushed lightly. "Go, babe." She coaxed. "Enjoy your breakfast man-date." She teased earning a pat on her backside.

  
"Cheeky shite." He reprimand with a wink before moving away to grab his backpack off the desk. One more brief kiss and Filip finally worked up the willpower to leave the comfort of his dorm and Y/N for studying with Bobby and cold breakfast burritos.

  
*******************************************************

  
As expected, Bobby knew his stuff and whizzed through the prep test with ease. Twice. When Bobby wanted to try another, Filip had to stop his friend.

  
"Ye know yer shite, Bob." He sighed, pushing the text and notebooks back across the table. "Ye'll be fine." He assured as he pulled a notebook from his backpack on the bench seat beside him. Bobby closed all his books and stacked them off to the side, pulling his plate closer and digging into his now soggy egg, cheese, and potato burrito.

  
"Okay, okay. I'll chill out." The heavy gentleman gruffed around a bite of breakfast. Filip sipped tea from his little paper cup as he opened his notebook and began scribbling something in it. When he set his cup down, Bobby grabbed his arm. "What happened here?" He asked, poking Filip's exposed wrist right on the love bite Y/N had left. He pulled his arm free from his friend's loose grasp.

  
"Nothin'." Filip mumbled, a little embarrassed. Bobby scrutinized his young friend.

  
"You an' Y/N fuckin'?" He asked suspiciously. Filip refused to look up and shook his head.

  
"No."

  
"That's not what I heard." Bobby singsonged. Filip looked up then, wanting an explanation. "Gemma says Y/N's been stayin' with you most nights the last couple months."

  
"Does'nae mean we're fuckin'."

  
"I don't believe you." Bobby goaded. Filip let out a sharp breath through his nose as he clenched his jaw. He looked around to make sure no one was within ear shot.

  
"Alrigh', fine. We been messin' abou'. Bu' we have'nae had sex." He said lowly. Bobby snickered, a sly grin on his face.

  
"She your woman now?"

  
"I-" Filip stopped himself and thought about it. "We've no' talked abou' it." He frowned. "Shite, have'nae gone on a date either." Bobby cocked his head to the side.

  
"I've seen you two goin' out all the time." He pondered.

  
"Nah, we've gone ou', sure, bu' never a proper date. We hang ou', do stuff."

  
"Like friends would."

  
"Yeah." Filip agreed. "Shite." He realized what that could mean.

  
"So, you're just a boy toy, then?" Bobby suggested. Filip stared at him.

  
"Yes. No. I don't think so." Bobby shook his head, chuckling at his friend's confusion.

  
"Man, you need to figure that out."

  
******************************************************

  
Y/N sipped her java chip frappuccino as she tried to keep pace with Gemma. They'd gone to brunch with Gem's friend Luanne before going to the mail just the pair of them. They hadn't spent much time hanging out just the two since the semester had started and it was nice to be out like old times. Of course, old times included trying to convince Gemma she didn't need a seventeenth pair of hooker-esque biker boots and that hadn't changed today.

  
"Gem, put the boots back." Y/N scold her older cousin as her phone barked like a puppy. She giggled at the ringtone mostly because it annoyed Gemma. She smiled seeing it was Filip done with his final exam.

Gemma was trying on more boots when she noticed her younger cousin immersed in her phone, that incessant yappy bark going off every half a second. As usual, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Y/N was messaging. She had a smile so wide her face might split in two and she was giggling like when Gem gave the girl her first blunt. Gemma put the boots back on the shelf and snatched the phone from Y/N's hands who immediately protest trying to snatch it back. The taller woman easily held it high out of reach as she scrolled through the latest messages.

  
"Hottie Scottie, huh?" Gemma teased as she lowered her arm enough for Y/N to grab her phone back. "So... lover boy finally taking you on a proper date?" Y/N gave her the stink eye before tucking her phone away.

  
"We go out." The younger one tried to argue. Gemma scoffed as they left the shoe store.

  
"Yeah, but all those times... he ever plan secretly? Tell you when to be ready? How to dress?"

  
"Well, no." Y/N frowned as she thought about it.

  
"So you've been fucking for two months and never gone on a date?" Gemma asked incredulously, stopping in her tracks and looking more than a little upset. Y/N blushed and kept walking, talking over her shoulder.

  
"I told you before, Gem, we aren't fucking."

  
"Well, you're doing something explicit in that private dorm of his. I learned the hard way not to go knocking with you two behind the closed door. I've heard some shit." She countered as she caught up to Y/N. She could tell her cousin's face was beet red even though the younger girl was trying to turn her face away. Gemma snickered. "If you two haven't had sex, he's doin' something right with other extremities. I mean, the way he had you..." Much to Y/N's horror, Gemma started loudly acting out an orgasm in the middle of the mall. Y/N smacked her cousin with her small Hot Topic shopping bag but couldn't help laughing a little.

  
"Shut up, bitch." She growled between giggles. Gemma slung her arms around Y/N's shoulders in a sideways hug and kissed her cheek.

  
"I'm just teasing, munchkin. From what I've seen of him, he cares for you." Gemma praised. "You like him, right? More than a friend?" Y/N nodded shyly. "More than a convenient hook-up? You see a real relationship with the Scot?" Y/N nodded more, a giddy grin on her face.

"Good. Then, I'm happy for you."

  
"Thanks, Gem."

  
"Now, come on," Gemma took her arm and pulled her towards one of the big department stores on an end. "You've got a date which means we need to find you a new outfit."

  
*******************************************************

  
Filip double checked himself in the mirror. His casual brown leather boots were polished, his dark wash straight legged jeans were clean, and his burgundy red short sleeve button up was wrinkle-free. He took a deep grounding breath and nod to his reflection before grabbing his lightweight canvas jacket. He put it on as he left his room and went down the hall.

  
"Why am I fuckin' nervous?" Y/N asked Gemma and Nero as she paced the middle of the room. The couple sat on Gemma's bed watching on in amusement.

  
"Because this is your first date." Gemma answered. "This is the first time you haven't just been together and gone 'hey, let's go eat' or 'there's a movie at the cinema tonight you've been talking about'. No spur of the moment kinda thing. Filip actually put thought into this. It's kind of a big deal. A major step in your relationship. This is-" She explained endlessly. Nero set a hand on his girlfriend's knee.

  
"Mi amor," he butt in. "You're freaking her out more." He chide softly before turning to her cousin, the girl he considered like a little sister. "Chiquita, hey." Nero got up and gently caught Y/N's arm to get her to stand still. "You'll be fine." He implored with a warm smile as she looked up at him. "Just think of it like any other time you two have gone out and done something together, si? Tranquilo, mi hermana." He soothed, kissing her forehead. Y/N took a deep breath.

  
"Okay, yeah, you're right." She nod. "I'm good." There was a knock at the door. "I'm not good." Y/N panicked. Gemma snickered as she got up to open the door and Nero worked to reassure Y/N.

  
"Hey, Scottie." Gemma teased when she opened the door. She purposely only opened it far enough for her to use her body to block his view inside the room. She looked the young man up and down, mentally approving of his attire.

  
"Hi, Gem." Filip greet and she could hear the smallest waver to his voice telling the older woman he was just as nervous as her cousin but doing a better job of hiding it. "Y/N ready?" He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably under the scrutinizing eyes of Y/N's protective cousin.

  
"Your Scottie Hottie is here!" Gemma called over her shoulder with a smirk.

  
"Goddamnit, cuz!" Y/N sneered as she made the taller woman move out of her way. "You're such a bully!" She proclaimed, only mildly serious about it. Nero stood beside his girlfriend and watched the younger couple interact.

  
"Ye look great, luv." Filip swooned as he took Y/N's hand and made her do a twirl. He smiled as she blushed and giggled but did as he wanted. She'd ended up finding a black starry sky patterned Henley top and some fitted charcoal grey canvas cargo joggers. She picked her solar system science Converse low tops to complete her look.

  
"Thank you, babe." When she finished her three hundred and sixty degree turn, Filip pulled her in for a soft kiss. "You look wicked handsome yourself." She declared, giving his fresh looking jacket a tug. The two were lost in each other's attention until a loud throat clearing pulled them out of their bubble. Nero was looking sternly at the younger man.

  
"You treat her well tonight, mano." He threatened in a serious big brother tone. "If I hear she didn't have a good time... I'll sic Gemma on you." He concluded his little speech, motioning to his fierce woman. Y/N rolled her eyes.

  
"I'll treat her like a queen. Ye have my word, chief." He promised Nero before turning back to Y/N, seeing her looking up at him adoringly. It was Filip's turn to blush under the heat of her gaze.

  
"Have a good time, babies." Gemma cooed with a mischievous smirk. The young couple bid the older two good evening and head for the elevators.

  
"So what are we doing?" Y/N asked as the elevator brought them to the main lobby. Filip grinned devilishly. "You're not gonna tell me?"

  
"Where's the fun in tha'?" He teased, pulling her close. Y/N pout up at him making him chuckle and kiss her pouty lips.


	4. Dirty Talk, Games, and Labels (First Date pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the pictures, I just wanted an excuse to drool over some of my favorite things.

If anyone told Filip a year ago that he'd be where he was right now, he wouldn't have believed them. Atleast, he wouldn't believe the part about being there with a girl that was clearly having as much fun as him, maybe even more fun. The girls he dated back home were good girls but they never seemed to enjoy the same things he did. Y/N was different. Where the other girls had wanted romantic dinners at fancy places, she found romance in him taking her to her favorite fast food places without being asked to. Where the other girls wanted to be showered with gifts and have his undivided attention all the time, she was happy to steal his hoodies and lay in his bed napping while he talked on the phone with his mom for two hours. Where the others wanted to put a label on the relationship right from the start, she hadn't minded what they'd been doing until this point but did appear to have an interest in something with him they could label. Clearly, his choice in women had been wrong until now. He probably would've kept picking them had Y/N not run into his life. She wasn't what he thought he liked, but she seemed to be what he loved.

  
Y/N had laughed when they got off the bus downtown and walked a block over. She recognized where they were, she'd been here before but never with anyone and certainly never on a date. Filip had smiled and told her it seemed like the logical thing to do. When he had text her about plans, she told him she was going to order Chinese and play video games. He hadn't actually decided what they would be doing when he told her they were going out but she'd given him the idea. So, after eating at Y/N's favorite Chinese joint, he took her to a huge arcade. He load a couple play cards with credit and snickered when she bounced in place, waiting for him to finish the transaction.

  
"Come on, come on, come on." She chanted excitedly. He walked away from the counter with Y/N begging for her card. Filip waited until they were standing in the middle of an open area before stopping and pulling her in front of him. As people of all ages chattered and various game noises blasted all around them, Y/N could only focus on Filip and the way his eyes gazed into her very soul.

  
"Let's make a wager." He challenged as he rest his hands high on her backside. Y/N rubbed her palms up his chest before gripping either side of his open jacket, tugging playfully.

  
"Most ticket points by the end of the night?" She guessed, grinning cheekily. Filip chuckled.

  
"Aye, luv. Loser buys breakfast." He quirked an eyebrow when Y/N giggled.

  
"I thought you were gonna say something else." Filip rolled his eyes and leaned down to speak softly against her ear.

  
"Wha's the poin' in tha' when ye know damn well I plan ta feast on tha' delectable cunt o' yers by the end o' the nigh' anyway?" He smirked knowingly when he felt Y/N's body tremble. She tugged harder on his jacket and pressed her face into his chest.

  
"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Y/N mumbled into his shirt as she held herself up on suddenly wobbly legs. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he gave a self-satisfied snicker at her reaction. "If I didn't want to kick your ass at skee-ball so much I'd say let's go back to your dorm now."

  
"Oh, really? Kick my arse? We'll see." He risked swatting her sharply on the ass in public before he pulled away, taking her hand and leading her to the row of various skee-ball games. They chose the classic long lane ones on the end with the misshapen wooden balls and started their evening of competition.

  
Filip and Y/N were pretty evenly matched overall. While Y/N did, infact, destroy Filip at seven rounds of skee-ball in a row and beat him decisively in three games of air hockey, Filip wiped the floor with her at four games of free throw shootout and several rounds of Mortal Kombat. They played as many ticketed games as they could and anything with two players in it.

  
Y/N was starting to get irritated with the latest game they were playing. Some classic side-scrolling platformer that she just couldn't figure out. It was funny at first but once Filip saw she had a permanent scowl etched on her face, he let his character die and moved to stand behind her.

  
"Darlin', calm down." He chuckled and wrapped her in a hug from behind.

  
"I'll calm down when this stupid little guy does the things I want him to do." She snipped. A second later, the screen was flashing 'game over' and she slapped the control panel.

  
"Alrigh', alrigh'. Lemme help ya." Filip ventured, swiping his card and hitting the one-player button. He stayed behind Y/N and teasingly ran his hands down her arms and took hold of her wrists. He placed her hands on the controls with his over hers. His chin rest on her shoulder and his soft, low voice turned her brain to mush. Y/N let him control her hands for a while until she grew bored with the game with only one player. She started moving the joystick the opposite way Filip wanted or would hit the shoot button instead of the jump one. Filip knew she was messing around from her devious little giggles every time he huffed. He had to stop when she started rubbing her backside into his crotch.

  
"What's wrong?" Y/N asked, feigning innocence when Filip jumped back. He readjusted his pants, fixing Y/N with a heated gaze.

  
"Yer a naugh'y li'l wench, tha's wha's wrong." He scold, waving a finger and fighting off a grin when she bit her lip.

  
"I didn't do anything."

  
"Yer a liar, too." Filip accused as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him. He started tickling her sides making her scream and flail with laughter.

  
"Stop, stop, stop! Please!" Y/N begged. "I'm gonna pee my pants if you don't stop!" She cried out between gasps for air. Filip stopped, catching his breath as she did hers. "Jackass." Y/N remarked as she held her sides.

  
"All's fair, luv." Filip explained simply and kissed her cheek before leading her to another game.

  
Filip lost Y/N for a bit when he binged some old 80's cabinets racking up high scores so he was concerned when he finally died in Pac-Man and turned around to see she wasn't with him.

  
"There ye are!" He called as he found her sitting in front of a Willy Wonka coin pusher. Y/N was so focused on the game she didn't here him come up behind her. Filip had to wave a hand in front of her face to break her trance.

  
"Oh! Hey, babe." She smiled briefly up at him before focusing back on dropping tokens rapid fire style in one spot.

  
"Wha' are ye doin'?" He asked as he stood behind her and started lightly rubbing her shoulders. Y/N held her free hand up to reveal a stack of cards.

  
"Trying to get that golden ticket card right there." She pressed a finger to the glass where the card in question was teetering on the edge just begging to be knocked down. "I've been circling these machines for the last forty-five minutes while you were immersed in the classic stuff. I have one full set already. If I can get this one, I'll have two sets plus some spares. But I'm outta credits on my card. What you see is what I got left." She explained as she leaned back into him for support. The stools had no back support so she'd been hunched over like Quasimodo the whole time.

  
"Well, it'd be a crime ta leave it like tha', luv." Filip teased as he leaned over and swiped his play card a few times to add more credit to her game. Y/N paused playing and looked up at him with this goofy grin.

  
"That might just be the sweetest thing a guy's ever done for me. You're definitely getting a BJ later." She confessed with a wink and motioned for him to lean down as she puckered her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet as they temporarily forgot the world around them. Filip gripped the back of Y/N's neck and tangled his other hand in her hair as she clutched the pockets of his jeans, pulling him closer. As soon as Y/N whimpered against his lips, they heard a high pitched shrill and broke apart. Some woman was standing no more than a few feet from them and glaring. She had the entire 'let-me-speak-to-your-manager' look about her and was fighting hard to keep her hands covering the eyes of two preteens, a boy and a girl. "Can I help you?" Y/N sneered. The woman gasped loudly in horror like what was said was so insulting. Her face turned pure red and just as she was about to speak, Filip held a hand up.

  
"Tha' was rhetorical. Ye ca' fuck off." He sassed before turning his attention back to Y/N's game. Y/N started playing again as the nosy old bitty stomped off in a huff dragging the two kids who were protesting. "Now..." Filip whispered as he started nuzzling and kissing Y/N's neck and rubbing his hands down her sides. "Abou' tha' blowjob ye mentioned." His hands squeezed her thighs making her squeak and jump in her seat. The machine shook and they saw the collection of tokens and the golden ticket card fall into the catch bin below.

The two looked at each other in amused disbelief before Y/N retrieved the card from the dispenser and stood up. She turned to Filip and teased her fingers along the rim of his jeans, dipping them in as she bat her eyelashes up at him and stood on tiptoes to reach his ear. Filip shuddered at her touches and moved closer to her. His open jacket hid what she was doing with her hand as she whispered to him.

  
"Not only are you getting that promised blowjob, I'll swallow it all for you." She gave his earlobe a tug with her teeth before pulling away. Filip groaned and leaned forward into her like he was about to faint.

  
"Mo ghaol." Filip whined softly, mourning the loss of contact especially with her hand. Y/N wrapped her arms around him and giggled impishly as his arms snaked around her and pulled her close.

  
"What's that mean?" She asked as he gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

  
"Means 'my love'." He explained, heat rushing to his sweet face which Y/N cupped a hand against.

  
"You are such an adorable man." She declared, her eyes sparkling with adoration. Filip took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm before placing it over his heart. He returned the warm and caring gaze as Y/N swooned and felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

  
"Y/N," Filip started, seeming nervous suddenly. "We've been doin' this thing fer a couple months now an'- an' I'm havin' fun. I like spendin' time wit' ye, a lot. Don' matter wha' we're doin'. We could watch paint dry an' I'd enjoy it cuz ye make everythin' more fun. We nev'a talked abou' wha' this was bu' ye really are my bes' frien' an' I think it's more'n tha'." He took a breath, shaking his head and looking down as he tried to find his words. He'd never put his heart on his sleeve like this before and he was honestly scared she wouldn't feel the same way.

  
"Filip," Y/N brought his attention back up to her. She saw how vulnerable he was allowing himself to be with her and he clearly hadn't done this in the past. "Ar- are you trying to say you want me to be your girlfriend?" He pressed his lips together and nod his head, watching for her response. Y/N studied his face. Seeing the truth sparkling in his beautiful eyes she lightly shoved him. "What took you so long?" She giggled when he looked stunned which quickly changed into a huge grin. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply.

  
After a few moments, a rowdy bunch passed by them. One guy bumped Filip's back, shattering the romantic bubble they were in. The couple laughed lightly before Filip laced his fingers with Y/N's and head for the credit machines to add the coin pusher card earnings to their cards. Once everything was added (Y/N gave Filip one of the two full sets of Wonka cards seeing as he had used the last of his credits so she could finish the set), they checked their totals to see who won.

  
"So I have go'..." Filip swiped his card and hit the button for total winnings. "4,562. Beat tha', lovie." He taunted as he stepped aside for Y/N. She swiped her card and hit the button.

  
"4,500..." She started before grinning wickedly. "Babe, I'm having a hard time reading that. What's it say?" She point at the screen. Filip mumbled inaudibly. "I'm sorry, what? Couldn't hear you." She jeered. He sighed deeply.

  
"Sixty-seven." He grumbled.

  
"Sixty-seven. 4,567. That- that's more than 4,562, right?" She quipped, an evil giggle escaping her.

  
"Yer bein' a righ' arse, ye know tha'?" Filip scoffed, trying not to smile.

  
"Don' be a sore loser, babe." Y/N teased, going up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "You love this ass." She smirked. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt him rest his hands on her backside.

  
"Aye, it is a grea' arse. A fine arse, indeed." He praised, rubbing his hands in circles. "Okay, ya won. Let's see wha' useless crap we can ge', ey? Then, we're goin' back ta my dorm so I can eat my girlfrien's pussy." He emphasized the new label Y/N was now.

"Sounds good. Hopefully, my boyfriend does it just as well as my best friend."


	5. Mom Calling (First Date pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly just an excuse to add a bit of smut to the end of Filip and Y/N's night. Then I decided to throw in a little phone chat. *shrugs* Probably an unnecessary chapter but it's short, fluffy and cute.

(Enjoy our favorite Scotsman with a babyface. This is the one I envision for college age.)

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Filip!" Y/N cried out as she orgasmed hard around his fingers. Her hands were fisted in his hair, legs open wide, laying in his bed. Filip's head was between her legs, mouth buried against her as he sucked and licked her oversensitive clit, prolonging her climax. He was looking up at her, watching her pant and tremble. As she calmed, he removed his fingers from inside her and lapped at her soaked entrance. Obscene wet noises filled the quiet in the room as Y/N whined, trying to remove his mouth from her body. "Stop- stop it. I can't take it anymore." She gasped desperately. Filip finally sat up, a cocky grin on his face.

  
"Wha' was tha', five or six?" He marveled as he grabbed his undershirt off the floor and wiped his mouth and chin before tossing it aside again.

  
"I don't know. After the third, they all sort of ran into one long one." Y/N admitted with an exhausted giggle. Filip crawled up the bed and pulled the blankets up around them before wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her against him.

  
"Bet'er than yer bes' frien'?" He questioned teasingly. Y/N smacked his leg with a tired giggle.

  
"Such a dork."

  
"Aye." He nuzzled his nose against her neck and ear. "Bu' I'm yer dork." He whispered. Y/N turned in his arms to face him and mirrored his position.

  
"I like the sound of that." She breathed, tucking her face under his chin and kissing his throat. They laid like that for a while, enjoying the silence and each other's warmth, Filip running his fingers up and down Y/N's naked back. Just as Y/N could feel herself falling asleep, Filip's phone started ringing from his pants pocket on the floor. With a displeased sigh, he tried to get his jeans off the floor without completely disentangling from Y/N. He got his phone right as the call went to voicemail.

  
"It's Mum."

  
"What time is it over there?" Y/N asked curiously. Filip checked the time.

  
"Bi' aft'a eleven here. Abou' seven-ish fer her." He figured, unlocking his phone and going to his call logs. Y/N went to move away but he tightened his one arm around her, refusing to let her go anywhere. He kissed her head and cuddled back under the blankets better before tapping his mother's missed call. Once it started ringing, he put the phone against his ear. She answered after the third ring.

  
_"Hello, my handsome boy! Wha' took ye so long ta answer yer mother?"_ Filip's mom sounded like a bright and sassy woman. Her accent was much thicker than his. Though, she still lived in Scotland so it isn't technically an accent. Y/N could hear her clearly in the silence of the room without her on speaker. Filip rolled his eyes.

  
"Mum, it's late here. Had ta find my phone. An' I called back righ' away." He defended with as much sass as she had given. Y/N hid her face in the pillows to muffle her giggles.

  
_"Don' ye gimme lip! Ye were s'posed ta call me aft'a yer final exam. Ye did'nae. Ye bet'er no' 'ave gotten yerself pished an' fergo' abou' me."_ Filip scrunched his face up and smacked his fist against his forehead.

  
"Shite." He whispered. "Sorry, Ma. Go' busy. Was gonna call in the mornin'. Had plans t'nigh'. An' no I was'nae gettin' rat-arsed."

  
_"Well, ye bet'er 'ave a quality excuse why ye'd ferge' ta call yer mother."_ Filip looked down at Y/N curled into his side and smiled warmly.

  
"Aye, I do." His mom could hear the change in his tone from exasperated with her snark to soft and tender. "Had a date."

  
_"Was it tha' bonnie lass ye met in the lift? The one ye been graftin' an' can' shut yer gob abou'?"_ She asked, an excited pep in her voice. Y/N's eyebrow raised as she smirked up at him. She'd learned enough Scottish slang from him to deduce what his mother had said. Even in the dimly lit room, she could see him blush.

  
"Her name's Y/N." Filip told his mom as he pulled a strand of hair back from Y/N's face and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

  
_"Soun's like ye 'ad a barry time."_ His mom hinted knowingly. _"Wha'd ye two ge' up'tae?"_

  
"Had a meal, wen' ta the arcade." Filip explained shortly, distracted by Y/N's face in the moonlight.

  
_"Filip Thomas Telford, ye did'nae take the wee girl ta a game room!"_ His mother scold making Y/N snicker and cover her mouth. _"Wha' was tha'? Is she there? Pu' her on!"_ Filip groaned but took the phone from his ear and put it on speaker.

  
"Hello, Mrs. Telford." Y/N greet the older woman, still trying to control her giggling.

  
_"Lovely ta hear ye, hen."_ The woman replied. _"Please tell me Filip is talkin' mental. He did'nae take ye ta a game room."_

  
"He did take me to an arcade but it's fine because I love arcades." Y/N replied happily. "We went to my favorite Chinese food place and then there. We bet who could earn the most tickets by the end of the night."

  
_"Did ye now?"_ Mrs. Telford asked, a little doubtful this was true. _"An' who won?"_ Y/N smirked at Filip who huffed and proclaimed loudly.

  
"She beat me by five tickets. FIVE!"

  
"Not my fault you suck at Skee-Ball. And Dizzy Chicken. And Quik Drop. An-mmph-" Filip covered her mouth with his hand.

  
"Five tickets, lovie. Ye sucked at some games, too." He countered, still a smidge bitter at the loss. They could hear his mom stifling her amusement. "Are ye laughin' at me, Ma? Really?" He grumped.

  
_"Oh, simmer, my boy. It's jus' funneh, innit? Yer flappin' over nothin'."_ His mother giggled a bit more before reigning herself in. _"I should let ye pair go. Rollin' closer ta midnigh'. Ye should be gettin' some rest. Ye obviously had a day."_ The way she said the last part had Y/N wondering if the older woman was alluding to the more intimate activities of their evening. Did she suspect they'd already slept together? They hadn't. But if she thought that, what did that say about Filip? Before Y/N could begin to panic over unnecessary rambling thoughts, Mrs. Telford was speaking again. _"I'll see ye in a couple weeks, dear boy."_

  
"Alrigh', Mum. I'm sure ye'll call me again b'fore tha'." Filip teased earning a little laugh. "Love ye." Y/N mimed 'awwww' and put her hand over her heart when he told his mom he loved her. Filip rolled his eyes but could feel the blush rush up his face.

  
_"I love ye, too, Filip."_ His mom replied affectionately. _"Y/N, it was nice ta finally speak ta ye. Keep my boy in line. He gives ye any lip or acts like a div, ye jus' skelp 'im over tha' thick skull o' his. Alrigh', hen?"_ Y/N laughed as Filip sputtered incredulously.

  
"I hear ya, Mrs. Telford. But don't worry, Filip's been nothing but a gentleman." She winked at him. "Have a great weekend."

  
_"Ye as well, hen. G'nigh', ye two."_ She said sweetly.

  
"Nigh', Ma." Filip said before hanging up. He tossed his cell phone on the side table ottoman before rolling onto Y/N, pinning her beneath him. "I mus' be doin' somethin' wrong if ye think I'm a gentleman, luv." He gruffed as he loomed over his girlfriend. Y/N smirked and rubbed her hands up his firm bare pecs.

  
"Well, maybe I told a little white lie to your mom so she wouldn't think she raised a sexual deviant." She coaxed his head down so she could kiss him softly. Filip hummed against her lips.

  
"Ma'be I was'nae a devian' b'fore I me' ye." He graveled as he kissed along her jaw. Y/N gasped in mock offense and shoved him away playfully.

  
"Rude!" She feigned anger and turned away. Filip chuckled and curled around her from behind. He kissed along her back and shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Y/N started giggling at the sensations. "Stahp!" She whined. Filip rest his cheek on top of hers.

  
"Ge' some sleep, darlin'. I'm takin' ye fer breakfast brigh' an' early." He said softly.

  
"Night, babe." Y/N yawned, sleepiness hitting her hard. She took his hands in hers, keeping him in place.

  
"G'nigh', mo ghaol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a sidenote for anyone maybe confused if they know Tommy Flanagan's life timeline. I'm aware of how old he was when he received his scars but since I have no reference images of him prior to that, this universe's Filip Telford is currently 19 and received the scars at about 16-17. Ok, carry on.


	6. Male Bonding and Public Displays

"Are you going home for spring break, mano?" Nero asked as he, Filip, and Bobby sat around Nero and Bobby's dorm passing a joint around. Filip took a long drag and held it in as he passed the joint to Bobby. He shook his head before blowing the smoke out.

  
"Nah. Wen' home fer some o' winter break. Tol' me mum I don' wan' her buyin' a ticket fer this break. She's a'ready scrapin' by as it is. I'll go home fer summer, though." Filip explained. Bobby finished off the joint and started rolling another. "Chris', Elvis. Ye suck at rollin'!" Filip and Nero laughed as Bobby attempted to roll a fat blunt but it looked more like a mushy turd. Nero smacked the offensive thing away when Bobby tried to give it to him to light and pulled a proper one from his pocket.

  
"Fuck that, brother. That one is all you." He jeered and lit the second proper one. He took a hit and passed it to Filip. "So what are you gonna do for spring break?"

  
"Stay here I s'pose." The Scotsman shrugged.

  
"You could stay with Gem, Y/N, and me." The older man offered. Filip looked curiously at him.

  
"Y/N said she lives in an apartmen'."

  
"She does. An in-law apartment." Nero clarified. "My uncle left me his house when he died. It has one of those fancy apartments over the garage. Open kitchen, dining room, living room. Bathroom. Bedroom. You can get to it from the outside or through the house. We don't make her pay rent but she splits utilities and stuff."

  
"She said she lived near ye two. Guess she was'nae wrong." Filip joked.

  
"True." Nero agreed with a chuckle. "Talk to her about it. I'm sure she'd be down for that."

  
"I'm sure she's down for a lot with you, Telford." Bobby added with a smirk.

  
"Chris'." Filip flopped his head back in his seat. "Wha' is it wit' ye two an' Y/N an' my sex life?" He complained.

  
"So, there is sex?" Bobby perked up. Filip groaned. "No? Still?"

  
"Shit, mano. I thought you two already did the horizontal tango from what Gem says."

  
"Fuck she sayin'?" Filip barked, head snapping back up to look at his friend.

  
"Easy, ese. Tranquilo. She heard you two once." Nero explained, putting his hands up defensively. "Told me she went to your dorm to ask her cousin about something and before she knocked, she heard Y/N sayin' some dirty things. She walked away."

  
"She ca' ge' a tad loud." Filip said quietly before taking another drag of the almost finished second joint. All three guys laughed lightly at that.

  
"Must be doin' somethin' right, man." Bobby praised. "Haven't had intercourse, but she's stickin' around. Your other extremities must be working overtime." He drawled as he finished his disfigured blunt.

  
"So, you know then? That she's a virgin?" Nero asked, protective big brother mode activated.

  
"Aye." Filip answered. "We talked abou' it. She knows I'm no'. An' she knows I'm no' gonna pressure her. I'm happy where we are." He grinned mischievously at Nero. "My girl can suck like a hoover."

  
"Jesus, mano!" Nero cringed. "I didn't wanna know that about her! She's like mi hermana!" Bobby and Filip burst into laughter at Nero's disgust.

  
The guys ended up going through another joint before deciding they were pushing their luck. It was becoming a bi-weekly Saturday tradition of theirs. The three friends would sit around one of the two dorms just yakking about everything and nothing and smoking. Sometimes drinking. It was a nice break from reality. And their girlfriends didn't seem to mind since they were usually hanging out together, too. Almost always doing close to the same thing as the guys.

  
Today, however was not one of those days. Y/N was very much sober and bored. Luann and Gemma were off on some weekend adventure with a group of girls. Y/N was invited but Ima was going and she refused to share the same air as her. After spending the late morning and afternoon getting ahead on assignments, she saw the time and realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She typically didn't bother Filip when he was hanging out with the boys but she was moody and feeling a bit needy today. She knew these were signs it was almost that time of the month. She had three, maybe four days before she become a completely miserable bitch.

  
Y/N grabbed her phone and opened her messages. The last had been from Filip and she smiled at the sweet words on the screen. He was fawning over something she does in her sleep he apparently thinks is adorable. Since their first official date, they'd had more on a consistent basis. And he'd upped the PDA and hopeless romantic stuff. Admittedly, the romance stuff was a bit much on occasion but today was a good day for it. She went to work and sent him a message.

  
  
"Gotta go, boys." Filip spoke, interrupting whatever Bobby was saying.

  
"What? Why? We were about to get Monopoly out." Bobby protest. Filip shrugged as he shoved his sneakers on.

  
"Sorry, bu' Y/N wan's food. An' aft'a all we smoked, I go' insane munchies." He made sure nothing fell out of his pockets before heading for the door. "Peace!" He called out as he made the peace sign at his friends on his way out. As soon as the door clicked shut, Bobby and Nero looked at each other.

  
"That boy is in love." Bobby stated with a snicker.

  
"Right? That's not just me seeing that?" Nero asked. "Y/N is just as over the moon."

  
"It's almost gross."

  
*****************************************************

Filip had rushed down to his room to change clothes and use the cologne he knew drove Y/N wild. While she said she didn't have an issue with him smoking weed, he knew the smell bothered her. Hell, it bothered him sometimes. He considered switching to the stuff the girls smoked. Hookah. He didn't quite get what the appeal was but Y/N never crawled into his bed smelling like roadkill so he couldn't complain. She'd smell like peppermint patties most often. Sometimes blue candy floss, sometimes something akin to fruit salad. His favorite was the one that made her smell like cinnamon rolls.

  
"Hello, gorgeous." Filip greet his girlfriend as he made it to the bus stop in record time.

  
"Hey, handsome." Y/N returned endearingly, wrapping her arms around his middle as he trapped her arms in his hug. "Ooh, you smell good." She mused, pressing her face against his chest.

  
"An' ye smell good enough ta eat." He gruffed as he took in his second favorite smell. "Ye smell fresh baked." He teased, leaning down and nipping her ear.

  
"And you are baked." She countered, giggling and trying to pull from his grip.

  
"Maybe. Don' change the fact ye smell good."

  
"Fair enough." She leaned up for a kiss. Filip obliged before releasing his vice-like grip on her middle. "Any particular place you want tonight?" Y/N asked as she tucked into his side and they began walking down the street. She wrapped one arm around his waist and laced her fingers from her other hand with his hand, pulling his arm up and across the back of her neck. Filip tucked his free hand in his pocket and shrugged.

  
"I could go fer a burger. Bu' no' like fast food. I'm talkin' a big burger, the ones served wit' a fuckin' steak knife stabbed in it like a bleedin' heart." He made a stabbing gesture with his free hand before returning it to his pocket. Y/N laughed at his description.

  
"Okay, Michael Myers." She teased. "I think there's an Applebee's or Friday's down this way. Will that satisfy your murderous needs?"

  
"Yes, lovie. Tha'll satisfy." He kissed her temple with a chuckle as they continued towards their destination.

  
Filip got his massive burger with a knife through it while Y/N had opted for a grilled chicken and shrimp dish that was smothered in grilled onions and mushrooms. They were sat in a corner booth and had decided that sitting as close as possible along the back side was how they'd be. While the food had been fantastic so far, Y/N was getting mildly perturbed by the waitress being a bit too forward in her attempts to flirt with Filip. Was she blind? Did she not see him constantly touching Y/N in some way? Watching her? His little compliments? This chick seriously couldn't be real right now.

  
Y/N was enjoying being praised by Filip as he complimented her for schooling him on some historical Scottish facts she'd learned the other day. He was resting an elbow on the table with his head in his hand so he could better see her face and was brushing her hair back over her shoulder as he told her how smart she was and how much he loved her wanting to know about his heritage. Just as he was leaning in for a kiss, the annoyingly flirty waitress popped up and interrupted the moment asking about dessert. Y/N had largely rolled her eyes as the woman had solely addressed Filip.

  
"A chocolate cheesecake," he started as he grinned slyly up at the server and wrapped his arm around Y/N's shoulders. "Ta share wit' my amazin' girlfrien'." He added, grinning wider at the way the waitress's smile fell. "An' a bucket o' ice ta cool yerself off wit'." The waitress gasped, stomping her foot and storming away. Filip chuckled as he turned and leaned in to kiss Y/N. She happily accepted the kiss and smiled at his handsome face.

  
"I don't think we're getting our cheesecake." She joked. Filip let out a boisterous laugh, throwing his head back.

  
"No, prob'ly no'." He agreed.

  
A manager brought their check, no dessert, and asked what FIlip's problem was. Apparently, the waitress had spun a yarn on what actually happened all evening. He was skeptical to believe the young couple until a few nearby patrons backed their story. He was quick to apologize and insisted on compensating their bill. The pair had shrugged, allowing it. Hey, they were college students. A free meal is never to be turned down.

  
As they got up to leave, Y/N caught sight of the waitress hidden in an alcove with a couple other staff. They were whispering and pointing, clearly discussing her and her boyfriend. A primal urge bubbled up from somewhere deep within and she took Filip's hand, tugging him along. Confused, he followed. The bathrooms were right by the front doors and before he realized what she was doing, Y/N yanked him into the women's bathroom and locked him into a stall with her. She pushed him against the side of it and kissed him hungrily.

  
Filip was shocked at the sudden actions of his girlfriend but he certainly wasn't going to turn her away. He wasn't sure exactly her intentions but he went along with it as he cupped her neck in his hands and pulled her closer, tilting his head and shoving his tongue in her mouth. He was thankful the bathroom must've been recently cleaned as the smell of a fruity room spray overpowered any other smell that might have been lingering and the toilet beside them looked shiny and unused.

  
Y/N pushed her hands up under Filip's shirt, feeling around his tight torso and eliciting a small groan from him. She smiled against his lips, moving her hands down and working his belt open.

  
"Darlin'." He pant, turning his head to the side to catch his breath. Y/N's lips simply moved to his neck. "Wha- wha' are ye doin'?"

  
"Unbuckling your belt." She husked sarcastically. "Now, I'm undoing your jeans."

  
"Smar'arse." Filip scoffed before he had to bite his tongue to fight off a moan when Y/N shoved her hand in his pants and gripped his half-hard cock. "Sonofabitch." He rattled off. Y/N grinned devilishly, satisfied of his reactions as she stroked him slowly with one hand and worked his jeans and underwear down with the other. Filip helped shove them down, stopping at his knees.

  
"Ooh, baby, look at that perfect cock." She sighed earning a whimper from her boyfriend. She looked up at him under her eyelashes as she moved to crouch in front of him. His body shivered with anticipation as he watched her get into position. With one hand against his thigh for balance, Y/N gripped his member at the base and gave him a playful little wink before pressing her lips to his dripping tip and slipped them around the head. As she took more in at an agnoizingly slow pace, Filip thumped his head back against the stall wall.

  
"Fuck, darlin'." He groaned a bit loudly. Y/N hummed in amusement, the vibrations making his thighs quiver. She took a moment to get acquainted with the feeling of his cock- or most of it anyway- filling her mouth before starting an easy rhythm bobbing her head. Filip forced his head to lull forward so he could look down, watching his cock slide in and out passed his girlfriend's soft lips. He raked his fingers through her hair, moaning when she'd suck extra hard every few bobs. "Shite! Oh, jaysus." He groaned louder, both hands taking fistfuls of her hair.

  
Y/N knew exactly what her man liked and knew the best way to make this a quick treat before they got in too much trouble. Filip was doing a poor job of controlling the volume of his pleasure so that wasn't helping the whole "avoiding trouble" part. She knew he was already close when his hips started rocking. Y/N let go of him and moved her hand down to play with his balls and Filip took control, fucking into her mouth with quick, short thrusts. He ranted and rumbled words and phrases Y/N couldn't understand but knew the context was good. As she dug her nails into his thighs, he pushed his member in deeper and she fought off the urge to gag or pull away. She heard the bathroom door open and atleast two sets of feet walk in.

  
"Excuse me?" It was their flirty waitress.

  
*Perfect.* Y/N thought as she hollowed her cheeks and helped Filip reach his peak faster, back to bobbing her head but now against his thrusts.

  
"Excuse me!" The waitress called a bit louder banging on the stall door. "What are you doing in there? This is the ladies room. No boys allowed." She banged again. As she went on to threaten getting the manager and calling the cops, Filip's hips stopped rocking. Y/N sucked his sensitive head, grazing her teeth lightly on it as he chanted quietly about coming. He did a moment later, ropes of hot seed spilling into Y/N's mouth as Filip made little grunts and whimpers each time more filled her mouth. Y/N swallowed quickly to avoid a mess before pulled back slowly, licking the tip to get every drop. Filip let out a contented sigh as she released him. "Are you fucking in there?!" Y/N had almost forgotten the waitresses were in the bathroom now.

  
Y/N stood up and kissed Filip deeply as he pulled his pants back up and tucked his softening member back inside. His belt clinked as he worked his jeans closed and he smirked when his girlfriend grinned wickedly at him before unlocking the stall door. She swung it open and looked innocently at the pair of pissy women before her. She made a show of swiping a finger along the corner of her mouth like she was wiping away some dribble and flashed them a devious smile, leaving the stall and heading for the door. Filip stepped out a moment later, adjusting his buckle a final time and straightening himself up. He winked at the women before following Y/N. He gave her a playful swat on the butt as he stepped ahead of her and opened the door. He gestured for her to exit first before throwing a final salute to the waitresses and left.


	7. First Time

Summer had been absolutely boring as far as Y/N was concerned. Sure, Gemma dragged her out of the house to do stuff but it wasn't as much fun without Filip. Most days Y/N only left her apartment if she had to go to work. Gemma, naturally, thought her cousin was being ridiculous. No woman should be that upset about a guy not being around but Nero was quick to tell his girlfriend they were in the puppy love stages, let them be.

  
The three-hour drive back to campus was painful. Y/N and Filip had talked as often as they could but with an eight hour time difference, it was hard. Not that they had real conversations. Seemed like atleast half their calls ended with phone sex, not that Y/N was complaining much.

  
But now their second year of school was about to start and Y/N couldn't wait to see her man. She had made the decision after their last call. He was the one. She wanted him to take her virginity. They spent countless hours together last school year and while they were naked for atleast half of that, Filip had never once pressured her into actual sex. Blowjobs, handjobs, eating out, some lusty lap/thigh riding, even a titty fuck a time or two but never intercourse. Certainly not for a lack of wanting on either of their sides, but Filip had explained his reasoning behind it during their last chat.

  
~~~~~

"I miss ye." Filip sighed softly as he laid in bed. It was four in the afternoon, a warm day in Glasgow, and he had his window open to let in some air. The street noises outside went on unheard as- just like someone with tunnel vision- he only seemed to hear the sweet voice on the other end of his phone, drowsy with want of sleep but refusing to hang up. They'd been on the phone for over two hours already.

  
"I miss you, too, babe." Y/N whispered. "You fly in tomorrow, right?"

  
"Aye. I'll be in my dorm by the time ye ge' there Friday." He said with a smile. "I'll be able ta do the good boyfrien' bit an' help ye unload an' unpack all those 'eavy boxes." He joked earning a sleepy little giggle. "Ge' some res', mo ghaol. Yer knackered." He chide lightly.

  
"Ugh, I miss those Glaswegian noises!" She half whined, half moaned. Filip took a sharp intake at the sound. "If I could jump through this phone..." She sighed, trailing off and making Filip chuckle.

  
"Lovie, I'd rather no' our firs' time bein' some weird warped sci-fi thing." He joked.

  
"When is our first time?" Y/N asked, getting serious. There was a quiet pause as Filip almost wasn't sure he heard her right.

  
"Tha's whenever ye wan' it ta be, mo ghaol." He answered softly.

  
"Why are you so goddamn sweet to me?" Y/N huffed with a snicker.

  
"Because I lo-like ye. A lot. An' I'm no' the kinda guy tha' pressures a woman jus' cuz I wan' sex wit' her." He bit his tongue hoping she didn't notice his slip up.

  
"So you want to have sex with me then." Y/N stated more than asked. Filip scoffed.

  
"Are ye daft? O'course I do!" He exclaimed, astounded she'd think otherwise. "Darlin', I wanted ta Halloween. Bu' we were both blottered an' I did'nae wan' ye ta regret it in the morn'." He explained like it should've been obvious.

  
"Oh."

  
"I'm gonna chalk this up ta sleep-fuzzy brain on yer par'." He teased lightly. "Bu' yes, ta repeat, I'm ready when yer ready. If I'm ta be yer firs', I take tha' honor seriously."

  
"Thank you." Y/N squeaked, barely a whisper. All she could do was lay in bed and swoon at what he'd said.

  
~~~~~

Y/N sat in the backseat of Nero's blue '64 Impala and stared out the window as she watched the college city come into view finally. She was squirming in her seat by now and couldn't wait to get out. She didn't partake in any conversation with Gemma and Nero. She'd sat back there the whole time thinking about what Filip had said and texting naughty messages back and forth with him. He'd finally told her about twenty minutes ago he had to leave his phone alone for a bit. The battery ran low and using it so much while it was trying to charge had it overheating. Y/N had giggled at that. How many times this summer had her phone practically burned her from usage trying to keep in contact with Filip.

  
Nero pulled up to the guard post outside the student parking lot and got his permit for the year then found a spot nearest the east side. Y/N scrambled out of the car and almost ran for Sutter Hall before remembering she had a duffelbag. Nero and Gemma had a good laugh as she danced in place waiting for them to get their bags out so she could get to hers. Once in her hand, she was racing across the courtyard to the dormitories she'd spend another year in. They'd arrived a day earlier than she'd told Filip. She hadn't intentionally lied, she told the truth originally. She just never informed him of their change of plans. Oops.

  
Filip stepped out of his shower and pat himself down with a fluffy blue towel before wrapping it around his waist. He'd flown in from Scotland yesterday and slept an entire day more or less before he felt normal again. Time changes were always a battle when traveling. As he did last year, Filip had somehow secured the single room on the fifth floor. He had to wonder if his mom or someone from one of the scholarship places hadn't pulled some strings or if he really was just that damn lucky. He wasn't going to complain or think too hard on it.

  
As he walked across his room to check his phone for messages, he moved the folded boxes under the bed. He'd unpacked everything in a few hours and was ready to get dressed and grab some food. He disappointedly found no new messages from Y/N. He was debating being mean and sending her a mirror selfie of him in his towel when there was a knock at his door. Filip set his phone down and went to answer it.

  
"Yeah?" He asked as he opened it. He froze, momentarily stunned to see Y/N as she looked just as surprised to see him in nothing but a towel. She licked her lips as she watched a droplet of water roll from his neck, down his chest, over his abs, and disappear beyond his happy trail and the towel.

  
"Well, this decision just got a whole lot easier." Y/N commented to herself and carefully pushed Filip back into his room. She shut and locked the door, dropping her bag in front of it. "You gonna say 'hi' or what?" She teased as he snapped out of whatever haze the sight of her put him in. He smiled and reached out, grabbing her face and not-so-gently pulled her in for a deep kiss. Y/N's hands planted firmly against his stomach and she reveled in the feel of his abs under her touch. Filip pulled away slightly and spoke against her lips.

  
"Hi, gorgeous." He sighed before kissing her again and again. He moved and wrapped one arm around her waist, pressing her body against his while his other arm wrapped around her shoulders. He leaned down enough to bury his face in her milk and honey scented hair, breathing deeply.

  
"I missed you." Y/N whispered as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his bare chest.

  
"I missed you, too, baby." He murmured against her scalp before kissing her hair. "My bes' girl." Y/N felt heat rush down below. He always had pet names for her but he rarely used 'baby' which was a bummer because it sounded amazing when he said it. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't have a praise kink, especially when he called her his best girl. Y/N took a shuddering breath and kissed his sternum. Her fingertips massaged at his strong back as she started licking and kissing across his drying skin. She felt his arms tighten around her and could feel his heart beat faster under her lips. "Oh, darlin'." He sighed.

  
"Filip." She said quietly. He hummed in response as his skin rippled with goosebumps in the wake of her mouth. "I'm ready." She'd tiptoed and made it to his neck, burying her face there as she waited for a response. Filip's whole body seized briefly before he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look in her eyes. She blushed, feeling small under his intense stare as he studied her face.

  
"Ye sure?" He asked softly. Y/N bit her bottom lip and nodded, unable to speak. He cupped a hand against her cheek. "I need words, luv. I need ta hear ye say it." He instructed gently. Y/N took a deep breath and smiled lightly.

  
"I'm ready. I want to be with you, Filip. All the way." She hoped her voice sounded as sure as she felt. "I want you to be my first. No, babe, I need you to be my first." She voiced, sounding resolute. A slow smile crept across Filip's face, his dimples showing amidst his scars.

  
"Tha's good, mo ghaol. Really good." He cooed and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "We'll go ta dinner t'nigh' an' aft-"

  
"No." Y/N said firmly, chuckling nervously. "I w-want to now." Filip looked at her in surprise.

  
"Ye- ye don' wan' a li'l romance firs'?" He asked, amused. "Wine an' dine. Candles. Yer favorite ballad playin'. None o' tha'?" Y/N fought off the embarrassment and focused on his bare torso, placing a hand on his stomach and smoothing her palm over the division of his abs.

  
"I want you. And that's enough." She told him seductively. "We both waited this long for me to be ready and I don't want to waste a second more." Her hand slipped down to the top of his towel and she tugged it loose, watching it pool around his feet. Now exposed, Y/N could see her boyfriend was already nearly completely erect and she sighed impishly before looking into his eyes. "Let me be your best girl."

  
The couple didn't waste much time getting Y/N naked. They'd seen each other naked countless times but this time was different. They crawled into bed and Filip took his time worshipping his girlfriend's body. The more worked up she was, the better her first time would go. He made sure to work his fingers inside her core, nice and slow, stretched her out to make accommodating his size easier. Every time she tried to do something for him, he gently refused. Truthfully, he didn't need any foreplay. He was already has hard as steel and good to go. When Y/N started begging for him, he knew she was ready. Filip brushed the head of his cock through her soaked folds a few times, stroking himself after to spread their combined excitement down his length. He nestled himself between her legs, cock pressed against her entrance, and braced his hands on the mattress on either side of her. He looked down into her eyes adoringly and a sudden feeling swept over him.

  
"Tha gaol agam ort." He whispered, leaning down and nuzzling his nose along her cheek to her ear. "I love you." He confessed, sending the words straight from his lips to her ear and kissing the shell of it lightly before raising up to see her face again. She was staring up at him with such a look he wasn't sure if it was good or bad until her eyes watered and she gasped slightly, a wide smile forming.

  
"I love you, too." She breathed out. Filip let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, slowing pushing his hips forward. Y/N whined into his mouth as his member started easing into her. He moved carefully, pausing when she'd make a noise that didn't sound like pleasure. He lift his head up and locked eyes with her, watching for any signs he needed to stop completely. "Don't stop." Y/N pant desperately, seeing the concern on his face.

  
"Relax, baby, I go' ye." Filip assured lovingly. He rebalanced himself on his elbows and thread one hand through her hair, his other hand cradled her neck with his thumb stroking her cheek. Pressing his hips forward more, he knew he'd gone past the point of no return when he hit resistance. Y/N sensed what was about to happen and tensed involuntarily. "Shh, breathe, baby. Almos' there. Yer doin' so good." He praised, kissing her face.

  
"Filip. Please." She whimpered, arms wrapping tightly around him for support. He rocked back some, feeling her body relax.

  
"There's my bes' girl. So beau'iful." He crooned and snapped his hips forward. Filip groaned when he felt the resistance give and he was buried inside her, their intimate areas pressed together. Y/N's body jerked in shock at the sudden intrusion, her nails dug into his back, and she cried out shortly before her voice cut off. Filip held his position and muttered sweet nothings in her ear to soothe her. After a minute, he kissed her cheek and propped himself back up. "Ye good, luv?" Y/N looked on the verge of tears and he felt a pang of fear in his chest.

  
"I'm- i'm okay. I'm good." She huffed, moving her hands from his back. She held his shoulder in one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. "Thank you." She whispered. Filip smiled lovingly and pecked her lips.

  
"'Course, darlin'." He replied warmly. "Ready?" Y/N nodded and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as he rocked his hips slightly. He worked carefully to allow her to adjust to the new feelings of him inside her, stretching her in a way she'd never experienced before. It wasn't long before he was making long, deep strokes and she was mewling softly beneath him. He pulled almost entirely from her and pushed back into her hot center with ease. "Ye feel amazin', mo ghaol." He gruffed, eyes blown out with lust. Y/N pant quickly.

  
"Filip," she sighed. "You feel so good. Why didn't we do this sooner?" They both giggled breathlessly.

  
"We'll make up the los' time, luv. Don' worry." He promised as his whole body buzzed with pleasure. "Chris', yer so tigh'. Fit me like a glove." He growled lowly, picking up his pace some. Y/N moaned at his words, the rumble in his chest and his praise combined with him finally inside her had her orgasm building in no time.

  
"Oh, God. Filip." She cried softly, bringing a leg up and wrapping it around his waist.

  
"Tha's it, baby." He moaned encouragingly with a grin reaching down and gripping her thigh to keep her leg in place. He shifted his hips and knew he'd struck gold when her voice pitched. He rocked forward at the new angle and hit her sweet spot again. "Yer so close. I can feel it. Ye gonna cum fer me?" He fought the urge to thrust quickly with reckless abandon as they both neared their climax. This wasn't a quick fuck before class. They had all the time in the world and he was going to make love to his girlfriend like he knew she deserved.

  
"Yes! Right there! Fuck!" Y/N exclaimed wantonly, rolling her hips and meeting his thrusts.

  
"Shite!" Filip called out, watching her hooded eyes begin to glaze over. He knew what would push her over the edge and he needed her to cum soon, he couldn't hold back any longer. "Who's my bes' girl? Huh?"

  
"I am!" She implored loudly as she felt her walls flutter around his throbbing member.

  
"Aye." He agreed, his voice gravelly. "Always my bes' girl, ye are." His thrusts became uneven. "My only girl. My gorgeous, wonderful girl." He raved and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as he coaxed her over the edge.

  
"Filip!" She whined as she felt herself flying, blinding light flashing as she screwed her eyes shut and her aching center squeezed around his cock. "I love you!" She ranted and mumbled over and over as he continued to rocket her through her high.

  
"I love ye, too, mo ghaol." He professed with a heady growl before he stilled, buried deep inside her wet heat. Filip buried his face in her neck, panting has he came hard. His hot breath came in puffs against Y/N's tingling skin as she felt stream after stream of his warm seed fill her completely. Filip pulled himself away slowly after his body stopped trembling and he hovered above Y/N, wanting to see where her head was at. After a long moment, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

  
"Hi." She whispered sleepily, a sheepish grin graced her lips.

  
"Hi." He replied softly, brushing their noses together and placing featherlight kisses across her face. "Ye feel okay?" Y/N hummed contently and nodded.

  
"A little sore." She admitted. "But I feel fuckin' fantastic." She boast cradling his face in her hands, reveling in the adoring wonderment in her boyfriend's warm chocolate eyes.

  
"Yer bloody amazin', Y/N." He marveled, kissing one of her wrists as he leaned into her touch.

  
"I could say the same thing about you, babe." She countered with a playful smile, rubbing her thumb along a scarred cheek. Filip moved carefully to the side, laying down next to her on his side. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she turned her back to him and scoot back. He moved some hair off her neck and kissed it sweetly.

  
"Nap time?" He teased as he watched her eyelids drift closed. He pulled the blankets around them properly and laid his cheek against her head. Y/N wrapped her arms around his and held them tight against her.

  
"Mm, okay." She mumbled gladly.

  
Filip laid awake for a bit, listening to Y/N's breathing even out as she fell asleep. He stroked his thumb along her arm as her warm body pressed against him and he smiled. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought how happy he was, how content he felt in that moment. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up. So, he closed his eyes and joined Y/N in his dreams.


End file.
